1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas deploying devices and more particularly pertains to a new gas deploying device for allowing a raiding party to inject teargas through a wall so that the security personal are not subjected to increased risks when deploying teargas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gas deploying devices is known in the prior art. Typically, these are ejected from air cannon type devices and rely on the accuracy of the person firing the device to ensure that the teargas canister being fired finds its way through a window. Another method of deploying teargas is to ram a wall with an armored vehicle to create and opening into which teargas may be thrown.
While these devices and methods fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows teargas to be deployed into a dwelling or other structure without exposing the personnel performing the deploying task to increased risks while performing the task.